1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cylindrical body supporting device for drivably and rotatably supporting a cylindrical body, which is highly effective for use particularly in supporting a rotary screen cylinder of a rotary screen apparatus configured to perform screen printing on flat paper sheets.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plate cylinder of a printing press is required to be rotatable and replaceable, and is therefore configured to be supported by rotatable and drivable taper cones to be inserted into tapered holes formed on both end sides in an axial direction thereof (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 6(1994)-286104).
Incidentally, a relative position with respect to an impression cylinder is extremely important in the above-described plate cylinder of a printing press. However, it has been extremely difficult to adjust a delicate deviation in that position.
Such a problem is not limited only to a device for supporting a plate cylinder of a printing press as described above, but is also apt to occur similarly in a cylindrical body supporting device for drivably and rotatably supporting a cylindrical body such as a device for supporting a rotary screen cylinder of a rotary screen apparatus configured to perform screen printing on flat paper sheets.